Un puissant sortilège
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Ne pouvant pas obtenir ce qu'elle veut de Draco Malefoy, Pansy cherche à se vanger de lui...


**Auteur : **Yami ni hikari

**Base :** Harry Potter 

**Genre :** Slash ( relations entre mecs), POV de Draco, Pansy et Harry

**Couple :**  Harry/ Draco

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi

**Note :** C'est ma deuxième fic sur HP et j'espère que vous aimerez

**Note 2 :** Merci à ma beta Aza pour avoir eu le courage de corriger ma fic ^______^

**Note 3 :** Cette fic est pour Nicolina à qui je souhaite joyeux anniversaire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(6 novembre) ^___________________________________^

Sur ce bonne lecture ^______^

___________________________________________________________________________                                

                                                       **Un puissant sortilège.**

****

POV de Draco.

Tranquillement installé dans la salle commune réservée aux Serpentards, je réfléchissais à certaines choses. Notamment au fait que je sois, cette année, en 6ème et que je serai préfet de ma maison. Je me réjouissais d'avance de cette excellente nouvelle, du moins jusqu'à ce que Pansy entrât dans la pièce pour ensuite se diriger vers moi.

- Tu va bien Draco ? Demanda-t-elle en s'accrochant à moi.

- Ca allait avant que tu n'entres. Répondis-je en la repoussant brutalement.

- Mais je t'aime, moi!

- Eh! Bien pas moi, alors fou moi la paix. Répliquais-je énervé. 

- Mais on est fait l'un pour l'autre!

- Dans tes rêves ma pauvre fille! Ce n'est pas parce que ton père et le mien sont amis et qu'ils ont dis que l'on faisait un beau couple que c'est forcément vrai.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me levai et me dirigeai dans mon dortoir chercher mes affaires pour le match de Quidditch qui devait bientôt avoir lieu.

------------

POV de Pansy.

Encore une fois il a osé me rejeter, mais il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement. 

Bien décidée à lui faire payer son attitude, j'allais aussi dans mon dortoir prendre un grimoire de magie noire que mon père m'avait offert avant la rentrée. Lorsque je l'eu trouvé, je cherchai rapidement la formule dont j'avais besoin pour ma vengeance.

- La voilà ! M'exclamais-je lorsque j'eu mis la main dessus.

J'en pris vite note avant d'aller sur le terrain pour exécuter mon plan. Le match allait seulement commencer quand je vis Draco qui était déjà à sa place.

- C'est parfait. Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je sortis alors discrètement ma baguette et la dirigeai vers lui en prononçant :

**- J'invoque la présence du dieu de la mort, celui qui étend le mal et gouverne les ténèbres. Je t'invite à te joindre à moi et à me prodiguer tes influences maléfiques. Ainsi soit fait**.

Une fois la formule récitée, je patientais, prête à observer ce qui allait se passer.

------------

POV de Draco.

Lorsque le match commençât, je pris rapidement part au jeu, guettant le moindre signe de présence du vif d'or. Mais brusquement, une terrible douleur se fit ressentir dans tout mon corps et rapidement, je me sentis tomber de mon ballet. La seule chose que je remarquais avant de perdre connaissance fut cette sensation d'être rattrapé, ensuite plus rien.

------------

POV de Harry.

Je tenais toujours Malefoy dans mes bras, je l'avais rattrapé avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Une fois que j'eu regagné la terre ferme, le professeur Rogue s'avança vers moi, le prit et le conduisit à l'infirmerie pendant que Ron et Hermione s'approchaient de moi pour m'avertir que le match était annulé.

- Harry ? M'interpella Ron.

- Oui?

- Pourquoi l'as-tu rattrapé cette ordure de Malefoy ? S'exclama-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'aller prendre une douche tout en pensant à Malefoy et surtout pourquoi je l'avais rattrapé.

------------

POV de Draco.

Je me réveillais dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Immédiatement, une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnu me fit revenir à la réalité.

- Vous voilà réveillé monsieur Malefoy ? Me demanda Rogue apparemment inquiet de mon état.

-Professeur... Murmurais-je. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

-Vous, vous êtes évanoui pendant le match. Dit-il. 

- Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant. J'ai eu un étourdissement. 

- Potter vous a rattrapé avant que vous ne vous écrasiez au sol. Acheva-t-il. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

Une fois seul, je laissais un cri de douleur franchir mes lèvres. Je considérais le professeur Rogue comme mon père, il est tellement gentil avec moi! Mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour si peu.

Je m'endormis donc pour essayer de faire disparaître la douleur sans pour autant lui en parler.

------------

POV de Pansy.

J'étais si contente que mon sort eut fonctionné à merveille qu'un sourire douteux se dessina sur mon visage; A présent, j'étais certaine qu'il souffrirait comme moi je souffre actuellement et rien ni personne ne pourra le sauver même pas moi. Bien sûr je connais le remède, mais pour le sauver il faudrait qu'une personne tombe amoureux de lui et l'aime pour ce qu'il est non pas pour sa beauté. Dire qu'avant que son père ne le batte il était si gentil, si doux, si attentionné, mais maintenant il est devenu tellement froid que jamais personne ne l'aimera. Jamais il ne s'en sortira.

------------

POV de Draco.

Cela faisait deux jours que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh m'annonça enfin que je pouvais en sortir. Ainsi, je me dirigeai vers la salle commune quand je croisai le professeur Rogue.

- Monsieur Malefoy vous tombez bien, je voulais vous dire que maintenant vous êtes le préfet et que vous avez votre propre chambre pas très loin de mes appartements. Suivez moi je vais vous la montrer.

Je le suivis sans rien dire. Il s'arrêta alors devant un tableau représentant un magnifique dragon et prononça la formule suivante :

- Ryu.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, je restais bouche bée, il y avait devant mes yeux un mini salon, une grande chambre, une salle de bain et tout cela était bien évidemment décoré de vert.

Je voulu faire un pas de plus, mais tout d'un coup, je sentis ma tête tourner et perdis l'équilibre. Ce fut le professeur rogue qui me rattrapât de justesse.

- Ca va aller Draco ? Me demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué professeur. Dis-je. 

- Tu es sûr ?

-Oui j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Au fait pourquoi vous m'avez-vous tutoyé ?

- Ecoute, entre nous on peut bien se tutoyer, non ?

- Oui !

Il m'aida à aller dans mon lit et j'eu à peine posée ma tête sur l'oreiller que je m'endormis, toujours cette douleur dans mon corps.

******

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, me sentant toujours aussi mal et mourant par la même occasion de faim. Je me levai et allai prendre une bonne douche pour ensuite me diriger dans la grande salle pour manger. Une fois dans la grande pièce, tout le monde se mit à me regarder bizarrement. Je les ignorai tous et allais m'asseoir à ma place où je mangeai en ignorant tous ces regards posés sur moi.

------------

POV de Harry.

Je regardais Malefoy, il avait l'air d'aller bien mieux, mais je me posais des questions à son sujet, il n'avait encore agressé personne ce qui était très bizarre.

- Ca ne va pas Harry ? Me demanda Hermione. 

- Si, mais je trouve que Malefoy agit bizarrement. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Répondis-je.

- M'en fou moi, tant qu'il me fou la paix, cela me convient. Rétorqua Ron en continuant à manger.

- Oui tu as raison. Dis-je en continuant aussi de manger.

_"Mais je me demande quand même ce qu'il a. Pensais-je."._

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement sauf pour le cours de potion. Rogue nous avait mis par deux et j'étais tombé avec Malefoy qui n'avait rien dit et ne m'avait même pas insulter une seule fois.

Après le couvre feux, j'allais faire ma petite ronde. Eh oui, je suis préfet de ma maison! Au tournant d'un couloir, je vis Malefoy étendu à terre. Je me précipitai vers lui et le retournai pour voir un magnifique visage. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea de moi.

- Potter ! Fiche-moi la paix. Dit-il en s'éloignant. 

_"Mais que lui arrive-t-il?"_ Pensais-je en retournant dans ma chambre où je m'endormis immédiatement entre mes draps.

*****

Cela faisait déjà trois mois que j'observais Malefoy, il était de plus en plus pâle, il ne mangeait presque plus rien et il avait l'air de ne plus dormir vu les cernes qu'il a sous les yeux. 

A l'instant, il quittait précipitamment la grande salle et je décidais qu'il était temps que j'essaye de savoir ce qui se passe. Au départ je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais je m'inquiète pour lui, ce n'était plus le même Malefoy que je connaissais.

On commençait avec le cours de potion et comme d'habitude je me retrouvais avec lui et c'était tant mieux.

- Malefoy qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demandais-je soudainement en commençant la potion.

- Il n'y a rien du tout Potter. Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu as vu ton état ? Dis-je doucement.

- Potter ! Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Je vais bien OK ? Maintenant on continue cette potion. Dit-il en reprenant là où il en était.

Je ne répondis rien et suivis son exemple en continuant.

***************

Trois mois étaient passés et Malefoy semblait encore plus mal qu'avant, il n'était même plus attentif aux cours et cette fois ci, je décidais de prendre les choses en main.

Je me dirigeai vers les donjons pour voir le professeur Rogue. Je frappai à la porte et entendis un entrer. J'entrai donc, il avait l'air étonné de me voir.

- Vous êtes à l'avance monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas encore l'heure du cours.

- Je le sais très bien professeur mais j'aimerais vous demander si vous n'avez rien remarqué chez Malefoy ?

- Oui, j'ai remarqué quelque chose mais il ne veut rien me dire, il dit que c'est juste de la fatigue et que ça passera. Répondit-il en gardant une pointe de méfiance envers moi.

- Professeur, je m'inquiète pour lui et je suis sûr que c'est plus que ça. 

- Ecoutez monsieur Potter, je suis déjà étonné que vous vous inquiétiez pour lui mais si vous voulez bien, on reprendra cette conversation plus tard vu que le cours va commencer.

Effectivement les élèves commencèrent à rentrer dans la classe.

------------

POV de Draco.

Je me réveillais doucement et je m'aperçu que j'étais en retard. Je me dépêchais de m'habiller pour aller en cours de potion. Une fois que j'y fus, je frappais et entrais. Le professeur Rogue me regarda bizarrement. J'allais m'asseoir à côté de Potter et qui m'expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire. J'acquiesçais doucement et l'aidais à finir la potion.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, une main fraîche se posa sur mon front brûlant.

- Tu as de la fièvre. Dit Potter doucement.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que je perdis connaissance.

------------

POV de Harry.

Je le pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais rapidement à l'infirmerie avec l'accord du professeur Rogue. J'entrais en trombe et madame Pomfresh me demanda de le poser sur le lit où elle commença à l'ausculter. Après un temps qui me parut long, elle me dit qu'elle a trouvé ce qu'il avait.

- C'est quoi madame ?

- Il a reçu un puissant sortilège qui le tue à petit feu et malheureusement rien ne peut le sauver. Dit-elle d'un ton désolé. Je vais prévenir le directeur vous pouvez rester ici et le surveiller monsieur Potter ?

J'acquiesçais et allais m'asseoir sur le lit afin d'observer Malefoy, il était très pâle et il avait considérablement maigri. Ca paraissait bizarre, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt. Depuis qu'il était ainsi je m'inquiétais pour lui et j'étais convaincu sur qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir !

Le professeur Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes plus tard et me demanda de retourner en cours et de ne rien dire aux autres élèves. Je retournais, comme il me l'avait demandé, au cours de potion  qui était bientôt fini. A la fin du cours je demandais un entretien avec Rogue et lui expliquais la situation.

- Tu sais Potter, dit-il. Malefoy n'a pas toujours été ainsi avant.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je surpris.

- Quand je l'ai connu, il était gentil et tout, mais quand son père à commencé à le battre, il a changé radicalement et il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Sur le coup je ne dis rien, ce ne fut que quand je sortis de la classe pour aller à la bibliothèque et essayer de trouver de quel sortilège était atteint Draco que je réalisais vraiment. C'était con, mais je l'aimais. Ces derniers mois, j'avais vu à quel point il était fragile. 

Je ne trouvais rien de bien utile dans les ouvrages. 

Soudain, je surpris une conversation entre Parkinson et Flint:

_"- Je suis contente, il va bientôt mourir et c'est toi qui deviendra le prince des serpentards._

_- Oui, mais si quelqu'un voulait le sauver… Commença-t-il. _

_- Flint, je t'ai déjà dis que pour le sauver, il faudrait que quelqu'un l'aime pour ce qu'il est. Dit-elle d'un air sadique."_

A ces mots, j'allais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore et je lui expliquais ce que je venais d'entendre. Il décida alors d'aller dans la bibliothèque et heureusement pour moi, ils se trouvaient toujours là.

- Jeunes gens voulez-vous bien me suivre dans mon bureau. Dit-il.

Ils nous suivirent et une fois dans le bureau, le professeur commença à parler :

- Harry vient d'entendre votre conversion concernant monsieur Malefoy. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer?

- Mais c'est faux, professeur… Commença Flint.

- C'est Parkinson qui a lancé le sortilège à Draco. Dis-je furieux. Je suis sûr que si on leur faisait boire une potion de vérité ils avoueraient.

- C'est une bonne idée. Soutint le professeur.

- C'est bon, professeur moi j'avoue que c'est Parkinson qui à eu l'idée et quand je l'ai su, elle m'a dit que si je ne disais rien, je serais le prince des serpentards. Dit Flint. 

- Professeur ? Demandais-je.

- Oui Harry?

- Elle a dit que pour le sauver, il fallait qu'une personne l'aime pour ce qu'il est et justement je connais une personne qui l'aime depuis que tout cela à commencer.

- Qui est-ce Harry ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- ………Moi, professeur. Répondis-je hésitant.

- Va vite à l'infirmerie.

Je me dépêchais d'y aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et quand j'y entrais, je vis brusquement Rogue. Celui-ci était...... Triste?

- Professeur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Potter, il a succombé au sort, il vient de mourir. Dit-il d'une voix neutre, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

Je me dirigeais vers le lit et je le vis alors qui ne respirait plus.

- Non ! Draco ne te laisse pas mourir. Dis-je ne le prenant dans mes bras. Je t'aime, s'il te plait ne me laisse pas, je sais que toutes ces années on s'est haït, mais depuis cette année j'ai compris que je t'aimais alors ne m'abandonne pas.

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps en le serrant contre moi, lui répétant que je l'aimais et que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

Soudain une lumière blanche apparut au milieu de l'infirmerie et une personne en sorti vêtu de blanc.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogeais-je.

- Je suis l'ange de la vie et je suis venue pour t'aider Harry, je vais exaucer ton vœu le plus cher.

Une douce lumière blanche se dirigea vers Draco et entra dans son corps.

- Je dois te laisser maintenant Harry mais sache que tes sentiments sont réciproques sinon je n'aurai pas pu venir car pour que se sort soit annulé, il fallait qu'il aime une personne et en être aimé. Prends soin de lui, il le mérite.

Et dans un éclair, l'ange de la vie disparut.

Après quoi, je jetai un oeil sur Draco et je le vis qui ouvrir doucement les yeux.

 - Oh! Draco, je t'aime et je t'interdis de me laisser.

En réponse à cette déclaration, il me fit un magnifique sourire et me dit dans un murmure:

- Je t'aime Harry et je suis désolé pour t'avoir fais du mal pendant des années, mais je ne voulais pas que mon père l'apprenne sinon il aurait recommencé et je ne l'aurai pas supporté car il s'en serait pris à toi. Dit-il doucement.

- C'est du passé maintenant. Vivons l'instant présent. Dis-je tendrement.

Le directeur arriva et nous fit à son tour un magnifique sourire.

- Parkinson est renvoyé pour avoir lancé un sort interdit et pour flint, il sera en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Merci professeur. Répondis-je.

- Je vous laisse, à ce soir pour le dîner. Dit-il en sortant.

- Je t'aime Harry, ne m'abandonne pas. Dit Draco en s'endormant.

- Je t'aime aussi et je te protègerais pour toujours.

FIN

Voilà j'ai fini j'espère que ça vous à plu.

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Bisous

Yami


End file.
